1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and slide switches thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a slide switch is commonly used in electronic devices, e.g. mobile phones. Compared to press switches, the slide switches have many advantages. For example, the slide switch is suitable to be in a user's pocket, because they cannot be accidentally pressed.